User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:17, March 11, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Fossy! Hi, Fossy! Welcome to the wiki! Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I feel very welcome indeed! Did you see the fic I started? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Fossy, welcome to the wiki! How come you decided to start here? I hope you enjoy your time here. I look forward to working with you. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 03:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I decided to come here cause I wrote a story for Language class that was a P n' F fanfic. My teacher liked it so much, she said I should share it with the crew at P n' F. Since I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing: sharing it with all of you guys! Lo and Behold, "First Contact" was put on here! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! I was looking at your userpage and decided to say hi, even though you probably don't really know who I am (Maddyfae, by the way)!!! First, so since you're turning 14, are you in 8th grade (even though youre homeschooled), because I am. Second, it's nice to see another Christian! :) There are a lot of us on here but because of the religion policy we're not really supposed to talk about it much... And third, I've liked platypuses (platypi, platypeople..?) since I was little too (2nd grade, actually)!! We were learning about Australia and I thought the platypus was awesome... So yea... That's about it! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 21:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ScubaDave and I are Christians too and I am turning 14 on June 11- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 21:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Have you guys read my soon-to-be completed fic? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race If u dont mind would u like to join my TAR tournament 3 poeple didnt send answers so they are back up for grabs- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''We were flavoring a waffle not a chimichanga'' 10:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, I'm sorry but if it heavily involves fanon characters I can't do it. Plus, I have no idea how to do it or even what you're talking about. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 14:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Drawings I just wanted to say that I was looking at your userpage over at the canon wiki and I wanted to say this one thing: You are a great drawer! You should really upload the photos here! In sure the other users would love them! :D [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 00:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Grandma I'm really sorry to hear about your grandma I lost my dad to cancer almost 6 months ago- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. (: By the way I'm also sorry about your grandma, it hurts to lose someone close to you. [[User:American che|'American che']]{not the face!} 01:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @TDR: So sorry to hear about your dad. That must've been hard :(. Thanks for the sympathy, though. Nana's in heaven now. @Che: You're welcome :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @Fossy Weird I have a Nana who went to heaven i think last month and thanks- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @ Fossy Yeah I lost it during the funeral and when my family was visiting him in the hospital I just wanted to leave so i didnt have to watch- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 00:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you sound like you need a hug. Do you have any siblings? I have four, three of which didn't understand death/weren't born yet at the time. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have two my brother had trouble understanding but he sometimes feels he will come back- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awww. That's heartbreaking yet adorable. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Go a head and make it.Japan tsunami! '' 50,000 people and counting died Jisu's blogs 15:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Aw, thanks. And tell your mom I said thanks ^.^ I love it when people like my OC, especially my first OC. ^.^ Numbuh 27 Either you're in, or you're old 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sadly that is only because he has mental issues- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 21:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* I hate to say this but..... I'm going to have to give up trying to draw Jessica from my own imagination.... It's just not working.... I'm sorry. Is there anything else I could draw instead? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :) Maybe.....some other scene from that story? Or Ferb as a werewolf? Or Izzy in her Pocahontas costume? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) I'll surprise you, hopefully I'll have whatever it will be done soon! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost done with the pics! (Yes, there are 2 :)) I will say this, they both are Halloween costumes! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks a ton! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 19:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Halloween Pics! Here are the pictures! :D Hope you like them! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!!! They look just like how I pictured them! thank you so much! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 01:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm so glad you like them!!! :) [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 01:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin So, I heard that people voted for you for the next admin of Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Did you get the status? I would have, but my blog comments outnumbered my main edits and I stopped being qualified midway through voting. So now I just have rollback rights. They assured me that I can be an admin in the future. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Hello Fossy,i would just ask why you don't draw MORE fanon characters. Your drawing of Jessie is very good and i wanna see more pics.Okay?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 12:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Art_Requests! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC)$ Yes,but i meant characters created by you. Could you?MyEchoIsBroken (talk) 09:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship on Canon So I saw what happenned...Sorry about the level-headness thing, same thing happenned to me. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 00:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) 14th B-day HAPPY B-DAY FOSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 10:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like TDR got to it first. Anyways, Happy Birthday! Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 11:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) And I'm third. Happy Birthday! :D *gets huge cake* [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 11:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It's your birthday?! AWESOME! HAVE A GREAT ONE! :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'ARG! It's the octopus that ate me pancreas!']]LOL 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! :D -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwwww, thanks you guys :) You're the best frieds ''ever. Love you all *Group hugz* - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 00:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Reward For winning the leg you can get a reward -20 min or Immunity- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) In terms of the race, what does immunity mean? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If u come in last I will move u up one placement so the second to last team will be out (in other words you cant get last)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm in love with Judas THE SONG NOT THE GOD'' 20:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So um what d u pick- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 14:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I pick -20 min - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 15:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx and good luck- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 16:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Request Hi Fossy! Your pic of Jessie you requested is up! You can go see it on my request page! Hope you like it! I apologize for my bad drawing :[ Phinebella4Ever (talk) 04:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Phinebella4Ever No need to apologize, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much :D - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 04:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ZEES is yours-- She's done! PoptartPlus (talk) 18:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) That....looks....AMAZING! :D :D :D Thank you so much! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 18:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Prfff...no she doesn't. PoptartPlus (talk) 18:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Aw, you're just being modest, I think it's fantastic! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 18:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Contest The contest will be for drawing an illustration for either of the Bitterness stories. Are you okay with judging that? (It might get changed if no one wants to do it.) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 23:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I would love to judge that! :D BTW, you might wanna e-mail TDR, he seems a little down. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 23:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Art Request Could you please draw a picture of Isabell Paramellow and then post it on my talk page so I can OK it? 01:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably, it may take a while but sure. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx!You do relize you'll have to put it on 'er page,right?'Cuz when I try to do that it tells me to log in and I don't have an account. 21:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will. Again, it may take a very long time, but I'll get it. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx alot!Glad you ''haven't left! 21:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Messaging I still feel the only users who would care if i left would be u, Goth, Nan, SD, RBH, Gwen, and Tpffan i often hate this wiki not counting you guys and the stories- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before]] 20:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So you like the writing stories bit, but not the people not counting the ones above? Good, because when you said that before I was worried you were loosing interest in P n' F or something. And that's not true, TD, everybody would feel at least a little bad, even if they don't show it. It's like how if somebody dies in a school, everybody feels at least a little sad, even if they never knew that person. And some of us would be devastated. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I doubt Phinabella would she has become so much ruder than she was on the HG wiki and i still love PNF- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate TD she will defend everyone but me in fact now she is just harrassing me i hate her so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:40, May 13, 2011 (UTC) How is exactly she harrassing you? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) She's just yelling at me in ways that remind me of what i have to go through at home so to me it feels like harrassment I HATE HER- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah, woah, calm down. Where and when was she yelling at you? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) On my suggestions bloog i make one comment and she, Phinabella, and Ch freak out about it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What comment was it? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Me asking why my templates havent been updated and it proved how i was being ignored- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well you never asked to have them updated, and if you were ranting and raving about it then they do have a right to be a little annoyed, but if they were yelling at you, they shouldn't have. They're updated now, correct? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 20:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah after one of the only users who cares about what i do helped me i also forgot i like FG10, LOVEMUFFIN, Kaky, Phinello, and MEIB- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What's upsetting me is that they are mad because i was venting my feelings we should be allowed to like i said other than a few users and the stories i hate this entire wiki- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 01:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, this site wasn't exactly made for venting feelings, but it should be allowed. You can vent them right here if you need to. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm so upset how almost everyone is turning against me just because I was venting my feelings okay i know i overreacted but seriously they are being mean to me. I am so shocked at Phinabella's behavior. On the HG she was so nice but now she has become so rude I feel like everyone except u, Goth, Tpffan, Phinello. RBH, and MEIB hate me just for venting my feelings. I know that's not the only thing i should do but my family is always upsetting me and they don't care if I talk about it in fact my dad always listened and payed attention to me but now i feel no one except my aunt will listen to how upset i am but i only see her like 5 times a year. It's great to know you're here for me you are one of my closest friends on the wiki (hugs FOssy)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 03:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) (*Pat* *Pat* *Pat*) I'm not goin' anywhere, buddy. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 04:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought about what you said and you're right my life is hard and dont wanna lose you guys- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 18:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad, we wouldn't want to lose you either. And I know your life may be tough, but you'll make it, because, in the words of a song by Josh Wilson: "Would you dare, would you dare to believe That you still have a reason to sing? Cause the pain that you’ve been feeling, It can’t compare to the joy that’s coming So hold on, you gotta wait for the light Press on, and just fight the good fight Cause the pain that you’ve been feeling, It’s just the dark before the morning." - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 19:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thx also do you believe Goth should be Featured user i nominated her she is so nice, an amazing artist, and her Bitterness Trilogy is awesome- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Completely - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont hate TD anymore- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 21:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Aw, that's nice. Tell her that :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 21:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what if she doesnt know i hated her in the past but other users are still annoying me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 21:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC)